Talk:Exuro Flatus
Skills confirmed via SoC. --Karlos 11:40, 22 November 2006 (CST) Farming the N/Mo boss farmer can solo this very easily. On a side note, why does it even have a Farming strategy? Dazra 03:41, 22 December 2006 (CST) Lol even mentioning a 4 man famring build for him when a 1 man can prolly do it in less time is absurd. His name ...Er, wouldn't it be reasonable to assume the more purient translation of his name, "Burning Fart" was what was intended? "Flatus" is still the correct English term for gastric wind, y'know. :P - Flypaper i'm italian , i studied latin, and yes lol exuro flatus could be intended as burning fart. --Babboelvis 12:51, 29 January 2007 (CST) Anoter mistranslation. I study Latin, yet half the people giving translations have no concept of Latin grammar (flatus is nominative yet is translated as if it was accusative, or maybe I am mistaken and it is in fact a fourth or fifth declension meaning it is genitive). Then the translation is: "I burn of wind". Changed. flatus, -us m''. exuro, 3. -ussi, -ustus . This means exuro is definetely 1st Sg Present. and flatus is either (Nom. Sg., Nom. Pl.,)1 Gen. Sg, Dat. Sg. or Acc. Pl. Which means the first part has to be 'i burn', followed by either 'for the wind', 'with the wind' or 'the winds'. :''1These require other verb forms. - Y0_ich_halt 08:34, 30 June 2007 (CDT) If Exuro is transitive, I think it must be "I burn the winds" :uh.. that's exactly what i wrote in the article. - Y0_ich_halt 20:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Farming Bug? Hmmm... I've farmed him with the N/Mo build and I've noticed that sometimes he does one of two things: He'll either stop attacking and jsut cast spells, or else he will completely stop attacking and casting... and nothing I do will get him to start back up again... any ideas as to why this might be happening? It's not like the new farming nerf where things run away eventually after not dealing enough damamge and recieving too much... (or whatever it is) --- Timeoffire45 11:12, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Have you tried hitting him with a longbow or weapon of some type? -- Xeon 11:16, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Same thing happened to me, nothing i could do :::Yeah, happened to me too. 14:22, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::::This problem can be solved by attacking in melee... Tested on HM, don't really care about NM, when it comes to this bug :P --84.24.206.123 10:13, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Why would you want to fix this bug? If he's not attacking or casting spells, all the better.-- (Talk) ( ) 10:28, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Something like Signet of Judgement, Sliver Armor, Spoil Victor, Spiteful Spirit.....and so forth. The Paintballer (T/ ) 10:53, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::O, yea. Forgot about those.-- (Talk) ( ) 10:54, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually, it can't... Newms34 08:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) doh I'm annoyed, I named my ele exuro :P This isn't even the first time this has happened, I named my ranger "lyra forgerunner" then they released sorrow's furnace. Currently holding one exuro's will and one forgerunner.. ;p — Skuld 12:23, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Craw Stonereap, All my characters are _____ Craw. - Craw 12:25, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::JR went one step better, his new pve warrior is named Major Jeahr ;p — Skuld 17:03, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::At least then people will believe that the boss is named after him... No one acknowledges that Ruricu is named for me. :( Ruricu 20:35, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Exuro = Fire god In Gladius. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px Additional Drops I have farmed him a couple of times for LB points and some easy $. But I went back recently and found him to drop several blue items--but no Exuro's Will. The blue items were basic water and fire staves. This article has his only drops being 'Exuro's Will'. Perhaps it should be amended. -Incendentus I have farmed him many times and I found that he drops alot of scrolls of adventure's insight and as Incendentus said $. -Scorching Surge :We don't list those, only monster-specific items. Basic water and fire staves drop from everywhere. -Auron 23:22, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Exuro's Will For some weird reason he won't drop exuro's will. Even in hard mode. I'vs tried at least 5 times in normal and hard. It gets annoying because it is very similar to the forgotten staff, but beacuse i am an elementalist i normally prefer to boost my energy, but i need something to help my health too. --The One Who Is 18:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah and i just want to make some money... --The One Who Is 18:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :You shouldn't need more than 70 Energy, imo. That aside, 5 times is not that much for Green farming; it usually takes anywhere from 15 to 50 kills. I've had luck with him and he dropped 3 consecutive greens, but hey, what's random + luck + ANet? A load of crap and rarely luck when you need it. Also, if you want to make money; dont farm Exuro... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :: Also, if your farming with heroes/hench that drops your chances significantly. If you cant get there on your own, use h/h up to his spawn, then flag them until their names are greyed out. This means that you can easily get there, and only have to share the gold (which doesn't really matter). Just work on a decent anti-caster build I'd say. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 18:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC)